


Someday

by trinsghost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Spuffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinsghost/pseuds/trinsghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Note: This short story has a tinge of Spuffy (Spike/Buffy) feels to it. If you watched Buffy: The Vampire Slayer, you may appreciate this scenario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

Killian found the Sheriff’s office easily per the directions he’d gotten from locals. Since making port, he’d kept his nose relatively clean, letting Cora grandstand and attempt troublemaking on her own amongst the townsfolk. Other than the few times he slipped into town for provisions, he hadn’t caused trouble, yet. But he still had a certain Crocodile on his mind, and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to have his revenge. At this point though, anything that didn’t get him locked up seemed the wisest option. Hopefully he could sway the local constibulary to approve of Rumplestiltskin’s punishment. If not, he was certain his ever rising anger would take a flying leap into torture territory.

Making his way to the door of the Sheriff’s office, he sucked in a breath and steadied his trembling hand and hook, hoping for an empty room but expecting surprise and a barage of fisticuffs. Instead, as he walked in, he found Emma slouched behind her desk, quietly sobbing. He felt his heart break as he took in her crumpled sight.

“Are you alright, love?” he asked, his words surprisingly calm. She looked up, a mixture of shock and pain clouding her hazel eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she fought to steady her breathing. “Please…tell me.”

“It’s my father, David. He took a bullet for me today.” Killian wanted to express his condolences to her, but kept silent as she continued, stopping to sit on the corner of her desk. “His father, or pseudo-father figure from your land was planning on gunning ME down. David got in the way. I told him no but it was too late. He’s fine, recovering in the hospital for now, and I’ve got to hold down the fort here, but he…” and from there, Emma broke down once more. Killian was unsure of himself, but chided his apprehension, moving forward to take one of Emma’s hands into his, squeezing it gently as her tears fell.

“I’ve not had the honor of meeting your father. He sounds like a brave and selfless man,” Killian reasoned.

“He was foolish,” Emma snapped. “He and Mary Margaret, they’re so brave, but they and they majority of the people here have NO clue as to how fragile their lives are. There’s NO magic here, save for a handful of very powerful people who are having a pissing contest over who controls the town. And one other person who couldn’t give a damn about that sort of power.”

“And who would that be?”

“Me,” Emma sniffled, looking up to him sheepishly. Killian tilted his head, raising an eyebrow quizzically. She sighed and stared at her hand in his for a moment, watching his fingers rub over hers. “After I knocked you out in your land, I jumped between my mom and Cora. It looked like something bad was going to go down. Cora had her heart set on taking my mom’s…heart. She ended up reaching for mine instead. But something happened. Power shot out of me, kept her from yanking out my heart. It deflected her back…hard. That’s when Mary Margaret and I made our getaway.”

“And left me high and dry with a very displeased Cora,” Killian lamented, pulling his hand back and looking away in disappointment.

“Hey, don’t think you didn’t have that coming. You left us in a jail cell to rot. You tried to skewer me for the compass when we caught up, and you called me a dried up old bean,” Emma pouted, though a ghost of a smirk flashed over her features.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. He let a few moments pass, letting her apology sink in.

“I must give the bean more credit. With hope and a little magic, she brought me safely to this world. She just needed a nudge in the right direction,” he winked.

Emma stood, rifling through her drawer for a pack of kleenex. Wiping her nose, she let her shoulders sag in exhaustion. She stared at the man sitting before her. A man she thought she’d never see again. “So…why are you here?”

“I’m here for advice”, he sighed. “But I’ve arrived at a bad time. Should I call on you again later, when your heart is not so troubled?”

“No, now’s as good a time as any. And my heart is impervious, so I’m told. Can’t be harmed or taken by anyone. Can still hurt like hell though,” she chuckled darkly.

“If your father is due to recover fully, I’m certain your heart will too,” he nodded. He began to walk towards the door when Emma chimed in.

“Ever been to Granny’s diner? It’s late, but she’s still open. I could use food and some company.”

Killian paused a moment, perplexed at her invitation. “Are you certain you want me to join you? Will it be safe, I mean?”

“Rumple…Mr Gold has been less visible for a week or so. He won’t cause problems. I’m not in the mood for them either,” she slipped into her jacket, patting at the gun still holstered at her waist.

“Too right, lass. You don’t need ‘em,” he agreed, letting Emma lead the way out of her office, eyeing her sideways as she locked up. “So your heart cannot be taken, literally?”

“Yep. Considering everything that’s happened, I’d assume figuratively too. I feel broken,” she frowned, leading them down the hallway.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself. Time has a way of mending wounds. At some point, you may find your heart wanting to be taken again, by someone worthwhile,” Killian mused as they took the stairs down, pondering his own advice.

“Someday, maybe. If all was right with the world, I’d hope so.”

_'I hope so too lass,’_ Killian thought to himself as he opened the front door for Emma, holding a beat to look her in the eyes.

_‘I hope to have your heart someday, because you’ve taken mine.’_

**P.S.** The feel of this came from the episode “Fool for Love”, this part in particular: http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=MiIOT3omcyQ


End file.
